Is This Normal?
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: Jace starts acting really strange. Clary didn't think it meant anything until he does something none of them will forget.
1. Huh?

Chapter 1

"Um, thanks, Isabelle, but I think I'll pass."

Clary took a bite of her apple as she watched Jace and Isabelle argue. Apparently Isabelle's soup tasted like "demon snot." Simon had refused the soup in a more polite manner.

Clary stretched as she stood up.

"You know, I really feel the need for some hot water right now,"she said."I'll be in the bathroom if anyone needs me."

"But, Clary, could you please take your boyfriend with you?"Isabelle whined."He keeps criticizing my cooking."

"You asked me what it tasted like and I told you,"Jace responded.

Clary rolled her eyes and smiled as she headed for her bathroom. Once she got there, she peeled off her clothes and slipped into a green robe. She began to run hot water for a bubble bath. After she added the mixture, she pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun full of curls and ran to her room to retrieve her favorite book. She settled in the hot water, shuddering with delight as bubbles overcame her.

Clary just finished her chapter when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hmm?"she asked, drowsily.

"Clary?"Jace called."Can I come in?"

"I'll tell you what you can do. You can stay right where you are. What do you want?"

"Well,"he hesitated."I did want to tell you something...But nevermind it's not important."

And with that, Jace walked away. Clary knew he had been acting strange the last couple of days, but she didn't know why.

What was wrong with Jace?


	2. Faint and Fall

Chapter 2

When Clary got out of her bath, she went straight to Jace. He was holding on to the banister and swaying back and forth frantically.

"Jace?"Clary said."Hey, are you okay?"

"Well,"he said."I feel a little dizzy."

And with that, Jace's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down the stairs.

Clary screamed and ran down to Jace. She grabbed her stele and tryed a healing rune, but the stele wouldn't draw it.

"Clary!"Isabelle, Simon, and Alec were at the top of the stairs and they rushed down."What happened to Jace?"

"I don't know"she said."He was holding on to the banister, but swaying back and forth and then he just fainted and fell down and I tryed a healing rune on him but it wouldn't work and now Jace is bleeding really bad and then he's gonna be dead!"

"Shh, shh, Clary, calm down,"Isabelle said."Let's get him to the infirmary. He can tough this one out."

They bandaged Jace up and five days later his eyelids fluttered.

"Jace! Jace, are you awake?"Clary called.

Jace opened his eyes more fully. A look of pure fear came over his face and then he screamed bloody murder.

**A/N I know I'm mean. But remember this is supposed to be funny and it starts happening right after this. Even though I love Jace, I'm kinda makin fun of him just for giggles and fun ;) So please read and check out my poll! Luv u guys!**


	3. Acting Funny

**A/N I'm sososoosososos sorry I didn't update sooner! I have had tons to deal with including homework, less sleep, planning a party ( my b-day!) and possibly getting a new house!(EEEEK!) so yeah sry to leave u guys hangin for so long. BTW thank u so much to the one person who voted on my poll! i luv u sooo much! Anyways, on with da story! ;P (Yeah, I'm a goof, deal)**

Chapter 3

Jace ran down the hall and flung himself into Isabelle's room. He turned and locked the door behind him. Jace looked around Isabelle's room then grinned wickedly.

Isabelle had used her stele to create an opening rune since Jace wouldn't let her in. She gasped. Jace was wearing her favorite dress, which just looked wrong on him, and his face was covered in golden hair was bunched up in pigtails and his feet were squashed in strappy high heels. Not to mention, glitter covered every square inch of him and her room.

"Jace Herondale!"Isabelle screamed."Just because you have mental problems does NOT give you the right to trash my room and ruin my stuff that will, let's face it, scar me forever!"

Jace burst into tears and ran out in a flurry of glitter. He ran into Clary's room, grabbed a pencil and her sketchbook, and started drawing.

Clary walked in, paused, and did a double-take.

"Jace,"she said, carefully, judging his appearance."What are you doing?"

"I'm bein' just like you!"he said, proudly."Look at my rune!"

Jace held up a picture of scribbles and stars.

Clary was afraid to ask.

"What's it for?"she said

"Rainbow ponies!"he shrieked, then ran out of the room, still carrying Clary's sketchbook.

In Alec's room, Jace looked around, then got some glitter. He threw it all over the place.

Alec and Magnus walked in then and Alec shrieked.

Magnus said,"Actually, I like his style."

Jace grinned and ran out the door. He was running too fast, though, and he slipped down the stairs into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, everyone was mad at him. When they told him what he did (apparently he had no memory of it) Jace looked down at what he wore and flushed.

"That was only because you guys are making me crazy!"he said.

**A/N Hope u liked it!**


End file.
